Remembering You
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Dastan couldn't remember exaclty what happened the night, but what he did remember was a beautiful blue eyes beauty named Kagome. And he was determined to find her.


I need a sappy little one shot right now, so I went ahead and wrote one. I am proud to say it is the first ever crossover between Prince of Persia (the movie, which sucked compared to the video games but hey, I'll write another later dealing with the video game) and Inu Yasha. So here you guys go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though sometimes I wish…

Warnings: Fluff, slight suggestive moments, and foul mouths

Pairing: DastanxKagome

This story is inspired by the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

-RY-

The sun leaked through the drapes over his windows, making Prince Dastan of Persia awake with a groan. He slowly opened his light hazel eyes, letting out another groan as the sunlight hit them dead on, making his head throb painfully. He ran a hand over his face, trying to wipe away the weariness and pain her felt.

What had he done last night?

Oh yes, he had been out celebrating with his troops over his happy marriage. What a load of crap that was. His marriage would have been a lot happier if he wasn't tied to a living, breathing black hole of despair. Ever since they had been wedded, Tamina had been avoiding him like the plague and whenever she was forced to be around him she made sure to look and act a miserable as possible.

Which had led to him getting drunk as could be last night, which lead to the killer throbbing in his head, which led to him trying to figure out why his sheets smelled like a woman's soft, sweet scent when he was more then sure Tamina would never have laid would him. Plus, this scent was nothing like Tamina's.

It was too sweet, too innocent, too purely beautiful to belong to his wife.

He breathed in the scent again, and like a ton of bricks, images came flashing back into his mind.

"_So, you are the infamous Prince of Persia?" He looked up to see some of the deepest blue eyes he had ever known. Those eyes belonged to a woman who was too lovely to be real. She had long, black hair that was so dark that it shined with a blue tint in the right light. Her skin was a soft honeyed color, complemented greatly by the golden color of the outfit she wore. Her beguiling pink lips were full, kissable, and tilted into a smile that spoke of mischievousness._

_He swallowed the wine in his mouth hard, a bit in shock of her. "That I am. And may I ask what your name is, my lady?"_

_She giggled softly, sitting beside him. "Kagome, my lord,"_

_Kagome had been one of the most charming women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was full of fire, had a sense of humor that kept him laughing (not that being drunk as could be didn't help with that), and made him feel like he wasn't a prince for a moment, that he could be an average man that could simply enjoy the company of a woman. _

_He was leaning on her heavily, unable to walk on his own without her help. She was laughing softly in his ear, making him smile. "I think I have drunk too much tonight."_

"_I wouldn't disagree with you. After all, you are using me as your main support back to your rooms." She teased lightly._

_He understood why she pointed it out. After all, she was so tiny compared to him. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, and he found that fact oddly endearing and adorable._

_She held him patiently as he opened the door to his rooms, before edging it open with his help. They stumbled the last few feet to his bed, laughing the whole time, even as they fell onto the bed. Kagome was still tangled up next to him, his arm now around her waist while her own arm was pinned under him. _

_He shifted, freeing her arm and laying on his side, staring down at her. His heart thudded as his gaze met hers, hazel clashing with blue. He reached out with the hand he wasn't using for support, tracing her cheek and slowly running his thumb over her lips._

"_You are so beautiful." He murmured, not really thinking of the words before he said them. _

_A pretty blush colored her cheeks, and she bit her lip. "I should go, my prince." _

_He frowned, taking her hand as she moved to stand. "Please stay, just for a little while longer." _

_She looked at him for one long moment, studying him. She smiled before lying back down next to him. _

"_Fine, I will stay for just a bit longer. After all, it is what my prince wishes."_

_For some reason, he liked it very much when she called him hers. _

Dastan flushed some as he remembered exactly what they had done that night. Flashes of her throwing her head back in ecstasy, his mouth on her neck, her hips moving with his, his fingers tingling with hers, her body pressing against his in an intimate touch only lovers shared.

He ran his hand through his shaggy, brunette hair, trying to remember what happened to her. Evidently, drinking made it harder to remember things. He let out a slow sigh trying to get his head to stop throbbing. He got out of bed, quickly dressing.

He had to find her. After all, he really did need a real wife to love.

-RY-

Garsiv raised a brow at his youngest brother as he went on about this girl he had met at his troops' celebration for his marriage. He honestly didn't understand why his brother was so intent on this one woman, but he found himself giving into his brother's pleads for them to send a search out for her.

Dastan deserved some happiness in his life, and he had not seen his brother so happy as when he spoke of his Kagome in a very long time.

Raising his hand to make Dastan pause in his tirade about how this woman looked exactly to a point, he smiled. "I will give you temporary control of the city guards. Perhaps with that you will find this girl you seem so fond of."

His younger brother brightened visibly, letting out a happy laugh as he hugged him in thanks. "Thank you Garsiv,"

The elder brother smiled, a soft look on his face. "No brother, do not thank me until you find this Kagome of yours."

-RY-

It had turned into a mad search for Kagome, and Dastan had the guards asking every person they crossed had they seen a girl matching Kagome's description. Apparently, his lovely blue eyed girl was quite popular, but it seemed no one knew where she lived or what she did for a living. All leads he had been given turned up to be either wrong or simply to unbelievable to be true.

He was honestly ready to give up, sure that fate had once again decided to use him as the butt of some horrible joke. He was forlornly walked through one of the back streets of the city, knowing where he was going simply by memory. He looked down at the ground, letting out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

It was then that he caught a glimpse of blue-black hair out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned on his heel, seeing a familiar head of hair walking through the crowd. It took him a moment to snap out of his shock, but then he was off, darting through the crowd in order to catch up to her.

He felt his heart thud as he grew so close to her he could catch her scent above the other smells of the market place. He reached out, catching her wrist. She turned quickly, and he was drowning in an ocean of deep blue. He let go of her wrist, and she looked just as surprised to see him.

"D-Dastan?" She asked, her eyes searching his eyes.

He smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Kagome,"

He felt her frown, and she pulled back to look up at him. "You aren't drunk again, are you?"

Despite everything, he found himself laughing, before picking her up and spinning her. He lowered her, kissing her sweet lips softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, even as his arm slid under her to hold her up.

"I promise you, I am quite sober."

"Good," She murmured, before she kissed him again.

-RY-

He was getting married, again. But this time, he was more then happy as he put on the white outfit that had been made for the occasion. It was a pristine top that tucked into a gold sash tied around his hips. He wore brown pants that were tucked into the boots he had on. He tucked a decorative sword into his sash, ready to go.

He walked out into the area where everyone was gathered to watch him get married to his Kagome. He didn't have to wait long till his bride walked in.

Her long hair was loose, spilling around her in soft waves. The color contrasted with the white dress she wore, the fabric wrapped around her frame.

She stood at his side, smiling up at him.

"Still time to walk away, Dastan," She whispered to him, her blue eyes sparkling.

The prince of Persia threw a boyish grin, taking her hand. "Now why would I do that Kagome? I'm sure that I made it more then clear that I love you and I would have to be seriously drunk to forget that."

She smiled, their running joke something that only both of them would catch the real humor behind.

Nope, he wouldn't regret marrying this woman one bit. And he would make sure their future together would be spent showing her just how much he loved her.

-RY-

Yay! It's done…and yes it is really sweet and short. I like it though. I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character…


End file.
